Saku
Summary Saku is (arguably) the main character in the Smashverse world. He is one of the sword users alongside Bala and Trickster. His abilities were given to him from something inside his main sword, the Chu Blade, although for now what it is exactly is a complete mystery. His Chu Blade has three forms: Supressed Chu Blade, Chu Blade II and Unleashed Chu Blade. The Supressed Chu Blade is the weakest of the three, the Unleashed Chu Blade can destroy cities and the Chu Blade II is in the middle and the form used the most. The sword is long, thin and sharp, with fantastic cutting ability. His Omega Blade is a shorter and heavier but more powerful sword, with two forms: Omega Blade X and Omega Blade Y. They are mostly the same, with one key difference: the Omega Blade X uses shadow energy, while the Omega Blade Y uses electricity. Saku retains all of the abilities the Chu Blade gave him. It looks like a club sword. He is on a mission to destroy the corrupt government that destroyed his homeland, captured and murdered many of the people around him and dictate the world. Saku works with the many powerful warriors who relate to him. Another mission of his - and his primary objective - is to destroy the clone he allowed to enter the world, Dark Saku, and will do anything to rid the universe of him. Appearance and Personality His personality can be described as cold and maybe violent. He concentrates on his primary objectives (which are to obliterate the corrupt rulers and his clone) and does not appreciate distractions of any form. He does show joy when attacking his opponents, and will sometimes joke around with his "allies". Saku also shows sarcastic, egotistical and selfish traits. Saku dresses in a warm, black top and typically wears blue jeans, although they're sometimes red. He's missing an eye and wears an eye patch, but often covers it with his blonde (sometimes black) hair. He wears a scarf, which is made of a unique material which conducts shadow energy and electricity. Character statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Date of Birth: Third of May, Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Roughly the weight of a newborn baby when using the Chu Blade, roughly 175 without it Height: 6 foot 4 inches Eye Color: Blue, sometimes Red Hair Color: Blonde, sometimes black. Hobbies: Collecting manga Values: Strong, fast and trustworthy. Status: Alive Affiliation: Smashverse (tournament organiser), LMR Powers and stats Tier: 8-C on his own and when using the Supressed Chu Blade, 6-A when using the Omega Blade, 5-A when using the Chu Blade II, 3-A when using the Unleashed Chu Blade Name: 'Sak Urai Chu '''Origin: '''Smashverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ' Unknown, but estimated to be around 17-25. '''Classification: '''Born human, now an unknown species '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Teleportation, Levitation, Shadow Energy, Peak Speed, Skillful Swordplay, Stopping Time Attack Potency: Building level when using the Supressed Chu Blade or no weapon at all, Continent level with the Omega Blade, Large Planet level when using the Chu Blade II, Universe level when using the Unleashed Chu Blade Speed: Relativistic+ '''Combat Speed, '''Massively FTL+ '''Travel Speed (Teleport), '''Peak Human '''Reaction Speed. '''Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Wall/Tree Level Stamina: '''High (Fought an infinite amount of Dark Saku clones for a couple minutes) '''Range: '''Around several blocks depending on the blade he uses. '''Standard Equipment: '''Omega Blade, Chu Blade, Chu Energy, Dark Energy. '''Intelligence: Good Weaknesses: * He can run out of stamina if he is pushed long enough * He is very light and isn't the best at taking hits * His attacks are typically quite slow. * After the Unleashed Chu Blade's time limit is up, the sword goes back to it's second form. * Sometimes, his sword's power can be too much for his own good. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teleportation: Self explanatory. * Chu Punch & Explosion: Electricity appears from Saku's fist and Saku punches the opponent, causing an explosion. This uses shadow energy when the Unleashed Chu Blade is in effect. * Reflector: He puts up a barrier that reflects any projectiles. * Shadow Ball: Saku charges a ball of shadow energy and fires it at an opponent. * Chu Slash:' '''Saku throws the opponent in to the air and strikes them 11 times before crashing them down to the ground, causing an explosion. * World: Saku freezes time for three seconds. This increases to 12 seconds when the Unleashed Chu Blade is in effect. * Unleashed Chu Blade: This can only be used for 1 hour after some form of blessing from a god. The power of every other attack is tripled, and Saku can use several new techniques. * (UCB Exclusive) Dash Slash: Saku moves forwards at incredible speeds and performs a generic looking sword swipe. However, depending on how long he dashed for, Saku can create a massive piece of shadow energy in the shape of his slice. This moves forwards at incredible speeds and can destroy literally anthing in it's path. * (UCB Exclusive) Ground Punch: Saku performs an upgraded Saku Punch but instead of punching the opponent he punches the ground. This allows Saku to control shadow energy in the ground, which can then come out of the ground and consume it's victim. If Saku wanted to, he could do this to an entire planet at least. * (UCB Exclusive) Destruction: Saku grows demon wings, charges a ball of shadow energy at his sword's tip. He then fires it at the nearest object, causing a great explosion of shadow energy. Depending on how long it was charged for, the explosion could wipe out a planet, solar system, a galaxy and potentially the entire universe. * (UCB Exclusive) Rebirth: Saku grows angel wings and his sword glows. With this, he can spend 55 minutes charging the Chu Blade and then fire at any nearby object to reset the universe he is in. If he charges it for any time under 55 minutes he can create a galaxy or heal someone. * Faking Death: Saku stabs himself in the heart. He's dead. The body releases shadow energy which then forms a new body. The blade then teleports itself into his hand. This can be used as a healing method, and for climbing up things like walls. Other The Chu Blade, the sword he primarily uses, might belong to the Master Admin, the Stalinist-esque ruler of the Smashverse universe. Not only is he the only one to show the ability to use it other than Saku himself, but he appears to know how every single one of it's powers work. Saku believes that the sword was likely used by the Master Admin to destroy his homeland, and he left it behind by mistake, and that's how Saku obtained the sword and why the Master Admin wishes to steal it. '''Notable Wins:' TBD Notable Losses: TBD Inconclusive Matches: TBD Trivia *His original name was the pun "Sakuraichu" after his creator's username. However, it was changed after fears of a DMCA. Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smashverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3